Guilds
How to join a guild Players can join a guild once they have built their Guild Hall. To join a guild, select the Guild Hall and choose one of the random guilds that are shown or choose Search and search for the name of a guild you would like to join. You can also go to the Rankings, choose the Guild tab, choose whichever guild you would like, and then select Join Guild. How to create a guild To create a guild, select the Guild Hall and choose the Create tab on the right side. Then set all the options to whatever you would like (see below for what each option does) and then pay the 200 jewel fee. Guild Settings There are 5 different settings that can be changed for guilds, and only the Guild Leader can change those. Emblem There are a 48 different emblems that can be chosen from, and they are shown in the Guild Leaderboards, on the physical Guild Hall, on the Guild Page, and in Guild Chat. The emblem can always be changed for no cost. Their only use is for identification. Name The name of a Guild cannot be changed once the guild is created, and is shown in the Guild Leaderboards, in the Guild Hall, and on the Guild Page. The only use is for identification. Motto The motto can be changed at anytime and is displayed on the Guild Page. It provides any extra information a Guild Leader wants to convey to members or other players. Trophies Required The trophy requirement is chosen here, and can be changed at any time. The options for trophies needed are 0, 200, 400, 600, 800, 1000, 1100, 1200, 1300, 1400, 1500, 1600, 1700, 1800, 1900, 2000, 2100, 2200, 2300, 2400, 2500, 2600, 2700, 2800, 2900, and 3000. Status There are three options for the status of a Guild and it can be changed anytime. # Open Group: Any player that meets the trophy requirmentt is allowed to join. # Needs Approval: Any player that meets the trophy requirement is able to apply. Guild Leaders and Guild Elders are must approve the request for the player to join. # Closed Group: No one is allowed to join the guild. Purpose of guilds At the moment, the only purpose of guilds are to provide social interaction between players via the Guild Chat and to give bonus souls if the guild is in the top 50 in the Guild Leaderboards. Guilds are also the only way for one player to find another in the game. Leaving a guild Leaving your guild is very simple and easy. Just select the Guild Hall and go to the Guild Page and select the leave guild button on the top right. Guild Positions At the moment there are only three guild ranks. # Member: The lowest rank and gets no privilages. Can only speak in the guild chat and leave the guild if they'd like. # Elder: Must be promoted by the Leader or another Elder. Can accept members into Needs Approval guilds and can promote other members to Elder. Also gets a sliver crown above the player's name in Guild Chat. # Leader: Has the most power in the guild. Can alter guild settings, can accept players into Needs Approval guilds, can promote members to Elders, and can demote him/herself to elder while promoting any member of the guild to leader at the same time. Also gets a gold crown above the player's name in Guild Chat.